


В лето Демиургово

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Kult: Heretic Kingdoms, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Инквизитора-Стива отправляют с проверкой к подозреваемому в обладании магическими способностями Тони.Условные Средние века, зомби, мертвый бог и святое сияние в наличии.





	В лето Демиургово

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кэпостарк-фест по заявке "Средневековье, хоть наше, хоть любое близкое к играм с нежитью-ведьмаками-троллями, не важно. В мире есть магия и есть инквизиция, которая жестоко карает, если магия используется где-то без специального разрешения государства (короля?). Тони - гениальный техник. Но как люди воспринимают технологии, когда не знают и не понимают их? Конечно, как магию! Стива, одного из сильнейших и несокрушимых инквизиторов посылают разобраться. Хочется антуража - намеков на пылающие костры и т.п. И хорошего завершения.)". 
> 
> Вернее, написано вокруг заявки. Недокроссовер с игрой "Культ. Королевства Ереси", очень много авторского видения того мира.

_— В военном лагере случайно не увлекаются религией?_

_— Нет, все солдаты — добросовестные еретики._

«Культ. Королевства ереси»

_Только тот, кто своих уничтожит богов,_

_Может стать настоящим героем._

К. Арбенин

Стив давно привык к тому, как простые крестьяне, да и горожане, смотрят на его сверкающие доспехи. Он уже не пытался сосчитать, сколько человек глянули с опаской, сколько с уважением, а сколько с тщательно скрываемой ненавистью, теперь все взгляды для него значили одно: «Я понимаю, что ты инквизитор, и постараюсь не привлекать твоего внимания».

Это был далеко не худший вариант. Еще десять лет назад светлые латы инквизиторов провоцировали отчаявшихся культистов, просто отчаявшихся, а еще откровенных безумцев. Все они бросались на Стива, тогда еще едва прошедшего посвящение, и его товарищей, стремясь, кажется, не столько убить, сколько умереть в бою — как их бог. Как Демиург.

— Крысиный волк, — шепнул кто-то за спиной, и Стив окаменел лопатками, заставляя себя не оборачиваться, не ожигать взглядом. Мало ли, кто о чем шепчется. Мало ли, кто какие глупые слухи перемалывает и поддерживает.

— Кто?

— Этот вот, в золоте. Тот самый Крысиный волк. По чью душу, интересно?..

Теперь удержаться от гневного разворота и отповеди было куда тяжелее. В золоте — вернее, в позолоченных доспехах — тут и правда был только он, да и прозвищем таким, мягко говоря, не каждый инквизитор мог похвастаться... хотя оно было не из тех, которыми хвастаются, — скорее, из тех, за которые вызывают на дуэли и убивают без сожалений...

И все это не имело особого значения.

Религия — смерть.

И смерть религии.

**

Стив был совсем маленьким, когда недовольные нечастыми откликами божества былые почитатели убили Демиурга. Сам он не помнил толком ничего из тех суетных дней, кроме матери, непрерывно бормотавшей ставшие враз бесполезными формулы, да непривычно белого неба, которое не гасло несколько дней, несмотря на смену дня и ночи.

Потом небо пришло в норму, а к матери пришли усталые вооруженные люди.

— Демиурга больше нет. Нет смысла взывать к нему или приносить ему жертвы, — сказали они, и Стив едва заметно кивнул. Он ничего не знал о Демиурге, но, когда не стало отца, смысла что бы то ни было рассказывать ему тоже не стало, а уж жертвы и вовсе сделались попросту жирным черным дымом от сжигаемой еды.

— Моя вера не зависит от того, о чем судачат на улицах, — ответила тогда его мать. — Демиург всегда отвечал мне и ответит теперь.

Разумеется, он не ответил. Мертвый бог был не в том состоянии, чтобы отозваться на молитву мелкой жрицы, пусть и отмеченной им самим, — он, наверное, и верховной бы не ответил. Мертвые, боги или нет, не слишком разговорчивы...

В тот раз ей повезло. Инквизиции как таковой еще не существовало, так что и навестившие ее люди были больше вестниками, чем палачами.

Преследовать молящихся стали позже. И как раз это Стив помнил уже очень, очень хорошо.

**

— Милорд инквизитор? — трактирщик обливался потом и подобострастно глядел на Стива снизу вверх. — Могу я быть чем-то полезен?

— Возможно, — Стив наконец вынырнул из воспоминаний, разлепил пересохшие от жаркого воздуха губы. — Говорят, — он с особенным нажимом произнес это слово, — что в одном из городских трактиров собираются последователи Мертвого Бога. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

Стива — вернее, его начальство — не волновали все последователи Демиурга в целом. Но об одном слухи ходили особенно упорные и ужасающие. Говорили, что он может поднимать мертвых гораздо лучше, чем весь синдикат гражданских некромантов объединенными усилиями. Говорили, что его поднятые прислужники куда умнее, обходительнее и меньше подвержены разложению, чем обычные рабочие зомби. Говорили, что он построил машину, которая ловит молнии с небес и излучает святое сияние небывалой мощи — такое яркое, какого не видели и при живом Демиурге. Говорили, что это сияние он тратит на непостижимые эксперименты — и на поддержание собственной жизни, неестественно долгой даже по меркам магов древности.

Магов современности можно было пересчитать по пальцам обеих рук, и их силы давно были измерены и записаны в специальные книги.

Стив не верил в то, что в паре дней пути от столицы, в городишке, знаменитом только тем, что якобы именно в его окрестностях люди и убили Бога, обитает незарегистрированный древний маг. Он не верил даже в то, что тип, о котором упорно ходят соответствующие слухи, вообще маг. В конце концов, после смерти Демиурга способности сохранили только те из его последователей, кто искренне, фанатично верил — и даже они в основном быстро разуверились, когда божество перестало заступаться за верных ему во время погромов. Если в этом мелком городишке и жил истинный маг, руководство наверняка уже знало о нем и сотрудничало с ним: на религиозном топливе или нет, а магия была крайне полезна, особенно имеющая отношение к гражданской некромантии...

— Мертвого Бога? Никогда о таких не слышал, ни в моем скромном заведении, ни у моих кузенов... — трактирщик затряс головой, роняя по сторонам крупные капли пота.

— Твоих кузенов? — чуть удивился Стив.

— Все трактирщики в этом городе — члены одной семьи! — гордо прозвучало в ответ. — Этот бизнес основал еще наш общий прапрадед, а его самый первый зомби-официант все еще служит...

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — поморщился Стив. Не то чтобы ему не нравились зомби, но он понимал, что всякое тело имеет свой ресурс, и тело древнего зомби должно было выработать свой еще в стародавние времена. — Хорошо, ни у кого из твоей семьи не собираются последователи Мертвого Бога. А кто собирается?

— Ну... Караванщики. Пара некромантов заходит, но они не местные, только когда проездом из столицы со свежими рабами — неживыми, конечно. Стражники после смен пьют, особенно со свежего жалования... Словом, Инквизиции не о чем беспокоиться, правда. Было бы о чем, я бы первым сообщил, я человек законопослушный, религия — смерть, все как положено...

Стив размеренно кивал и медленно отключался от голоса лебезящего трактирщика. Было неважно, что говорит мужчина, — его тело все сказало раньше: никаких подозрительных типов, тем более культистов, в городе и правда не было. Или они не ходили по кабакам...

— ...А, еще изобретатель заходит изредка, — будто вспомнив в последний момент, добавил трактирщик, и Стив буквально физическим усилием вбросил себя в собственное тело, закованное в золоченые латы. — С ним обычно пара зомби приходит, но они, слава Деми... в общем, хорошо, что они не едят и не пьют, смирно ждут снаружи. Им мои служки воду холодную выносят, если день жаркий...

— Солидарность трудящихся зомби, — почти без иронии кивнул Стив, сделав вид, что не заметил досадной оговорки. — Что за изобретатель? Не тот хоть, про которого ходят слухи, будто он генерирует для всех желающих святое сияние?

— Ох, конечно нет, милорд инквизитор! — всплеснул руками трактирщик, и Стив выдохнул было. Рано, как оказалось. — Если б для всех желающих, так и ночь бы никогда не наступала! Только для тех, у кого полно денег!

Стив задумчиво кивнул и поправил левый наплечник — красивый, тяжелый и чудовищно неудобный. Метка, хорошо скрытая под ним и еще несколькими слоями ткани, горела и пульсировала, как недавний ожог. Наклевывалось что-то действительно интересное, и всевозможные потертости, сдавливания и опрелости были неуместны.

**

— Мастер, в город прибыл инквизитор.

Тони несколько секунд не реагировал на эту новость, так что зомби даже забеспокоился, насколько позволяли реакции его тела. Потом изобретатель все-таки поднял голову от чего-то странного на верстаке, убрал на лоб тяжелые круглые очки.

— Почему это должно быть интересно мне? Я никогда не имел никакого отношения к религии.

— Говорят, он расспрашивает о вас, — зомби чуть хмурился, изображая озабоченность по мере сил. Для человека гримаса выглядела чудовищной, но на общем фоне мимики остальных зомби она была практически прекрасна.

— Что ж, давай пригласим его в гости. Инквизиция все быстрее набирает силу, в том числе и политическую, было бы попросту глупо не воспользоваться возможностью обзавестись полезным знакомством...

— Его называют Крысиным волком, — проинформировал зомби, и Тони чуть вздрогнул. Он не знал ничего про инквизиторов с таким прозвищем, зато был хорошо знаком с соответствующей городской легендой. По крайней мере, ему хотелось верить в то, что истории о жестоких крысах-каннибалах, выведенных за какими-то надобностями, это всего лишь легенды.

— Какое... милое прозвище, — заметил он. — Интересно, что должен был сделать инквизитор, чтобы его заслужить, — загрызть семерых товарищей по ордену?..

— Я могу узнать, — предложил зомби, и Тони, подумав, покачал головой.

— Не нужно. Твои расспросы только привлекут ненужное внимание. Думаю, все выяснится само собой, раньше или позже.

За написанием приглашения дело не встало, и вскоре другой зомби, чье тело было моложе, мельче и быстрее, бодрой трусцой направился к трактиру, где его неживой коллега и заметил инквизитора.

Тони же задумчиво оглядывал лабораторию, пытаясь предсказать, что вызовет подозрительный интерес гостя. Выходило, что все: насколько Тони знал, его орден специализировался на проверенном веками методе «огнем и мечом», предпочитая искоренять ростки веры в покойного Демиурга и не связываться с малопонятными вещами вроде молний в банках, самоходных машин и взрывчатых смесей.

Пляшущая в огромной банке молния то и дело возвращала к себе взгляд. Наконец Тони вздохнул и занавесил емкость плотной темной тканью.

— Не думаю, что смогу аргументированно доказать, что она отличается от святого сияния...

Он давно устал объяснять горожанам, что ничего святого в самом по себе электричестве нет. С этой конкретной молнией, правда, все было не так просто… Впрочем, большую часть людей, которым были по карману его услуги, волновала не столько святость рукотворной молнии, сколько остальные ее свойства, вроде способности заставлять шахтные механизмы работать... Вышедших из-под контроля зомби молния тоже упокаивала не хуже святого сияния, так что и тут годилась.

Тони вышел из лаборатории, так и не закончив работы, заглянул на кухню и велел кухарке — живой, он не собирался подпускать поднятых мертвецов, сколь угодно сохранных, к еде — готовиться к приходу высокопоставленного гостя.

Формально инквизиция была не выше по статусу того же синдиката гражданских некромантов. Фактически же...

Фактически ее основатель сумел с помощью товарищей убить бога. Это заслуживало некоторого боязливого уважения, хоть Тони и ненавидел бояться, равно как и выказывать уважение другим. Впрочем, ему было где-то даже нужно пригласить инквизитора к себе раньше, чем тот заинтересуется трактирными россказнями и нагрянет сам. Люди, которые что-то скрывают, редко приглашают тех, кто что-то ищет, к себе домой, правда?

Тони надеялся, что правда.

**

Стив совсем было распрощался с трактирщиком и пошел своей дорогой, как вдруг к нему подошел совсем свежий, еще с блестящими глазами, зомби.

— Вы инквизитор? — поинтересовался он, чем нарушил все предписания синдиката, который намертво вбивал в еще более мертвые головы запрет на подавание голоса первыми.

— Именно, — Стив несколько заинтригованно оглядел зомби. Тело подростка, разложением не тронутое, следов бальзамирования не видно, зато виден выжженный на щеке символ. — Назови своего хозяина, или мне придется...

— ...развоплотить меня, я знаю, — закончил зомби, и Стив глянул на него с еще большим интересом. Реакция неживого работника походила на наглость... вот только зомби не способны быть наглыми. — Мой хозяин — мастер Тони Старк. Он приглашает вас отобедать вместе, — зомби неожиданно шибко и плавно поклонился, протянул Стиву аккуратный запечатанный свиток.

— Тот самый, со святым сиянием, — неслышно, как ему казалось, прошептал трактирщик.

— Это сияние не имеет ничего общего со святостью, — услышав, возразил зомби и уставился на Стива, не моргая. — Что мне ответить мастеру?

— Что я прибуду... нет, погоди. Сопроводи меня в его... особняк?

— Башню, — поправил зомби и кивнул. От кивка длинные светлые волосы чуть разметались, и Стив смог разглядеть под ними жутковатого вида рану на виске. Парень и в самом деле был мертв. Это было... пожалуй, хорошо. А то он уже начал подозревать незнакомого пока Тони Старка в клеймении живых. — Следуйте за мной.

Стив последовал, заранее смирившись с тем, что придется укорачивать шаг: зомби-рабочие никогда никуда не спешили. Тут не пришлось: странный гонец шел только что не вприпрыжку. Чем ближе к обозначенному как «башня» обиталищу хозяина он подводил Стива, тем сильнее тот хмурился.

— Это храм, — наконец заявил он самым инквизиторским тоном.

— Когда-то был, — пожал плечами зомби.

— Почему твой хозяин живет в бывшем храме? Он поклоняется Мертвому Богу?

— Понятия не имею. Я ведь просто зомби, — клейменое лицо сложилось в странноватую гримасу, которую Стив с запозданием распознал как улыбку.

— Просто зомби, — пробормотал он и сжал зубы, прокатив по щекам желваки.

Зомби явно был непрост. Да и его хозяин — тоже.

**

Непростой хозяин ждал их у самого входного портала. Стив, приближаясь, оглядывал высокое и будто усиленно тянущееся всеми шпилями и вимпергами к небу здание и отмечал произошедшие в его облике изменения, признавая, что вблизи оно на храм не так уж и похоже. Больше всего видом, звуками и, главное, запахами оно напоминало странную смесь жилого дома и ремесленного цеха. Стрельчатые окна больше не радовали глаз витражами, зато были явно недавно остеклены так, что смогли открываться, и половина стояли распахнутыми, выпуская наружу взявшийся откуда-то внутри лишний жар и громкий лязг. Сбитый знак Демиурга над порталом и нарисованный поверх символ синдиката гражданских некромантов, правда, тоже весьма облезлый и старый, наводил на определенные мысли.

— Спасибо, можешь пока быть свободен, — негромко сказал Старк, и зомби, не утруждая поврежденную голову кивком, куда-то подевался. — Добро пожаловать, инквизитор. Должен сказать, ваши товарищи по ордену редко посещают этот город...

— Спасибо за приглашение, — Стив вежливо кивнул и снял шлем, немедленно поймавший луч клонившегося к закату солнца и сверкнувший золоченым боком. — Обычно отсутствие поблизости инквизиторов радует людей.

Он не делал из этого проблемы и всегда честно упоминал это и в отчетах на имя Великого Инквизитора, и в беседах на отвлеченные темы. Сейчас Стив упомянул о нелюбви людей к товарищам по ордену и к нему лично только чтобы проследить за реакцией возможного мага. На мага хозяин башни не походил, скорее, на ловкого наемника с юга: скромные габариты, чудящаяся в обычных движениях необычная гибкость, смуглая кожа и черные глаза говорили в пользу этой версии. Впрочем, внешность бывала обманчива, но язык тела... Собеседник не боялся. Но что-то с ним — или вокруг него — было не так.

— Ну, по крайней мере я не могу сказать, что ваш визит меня огорчает, — Старк пожал плечами и посторонился, пропуская гостя внутрь, закрыл тяжелые резные двери. — Не беспокойтесь, внутри прошла не одна значительная перестановка и множество ремонтов, так что ваши антирелигиозные чувства не будут задеты.

— Благодарю, — Стив чуть улыбнулся. — Великий Инквизитор недавно предложил официально называть эти чувства, как и всю доктрину нашего ордена, не антирелигиозными, а еретическими. Пока это предложение еще не утверждено, но, думаю, недалек тот день.

— Еретические чувства? Интересно звучит, — усмехнулся Старк, идя по некогда огромному, а теперь поделенному на меньшие пространства помещению к одной ему ведомой цели. — Могу я узнать, почему из всех вариантов было выбрано именно слово «ересь»? Оно ведь обычно используется для... гм, осуждения.

— Потому что изначально оно обозначало всего лишь «выбор». Разве плохо иметь выбор? — мягким, увещевающим тоном ответил Стив, оглядываясь при этом с острым интересом.

— Пожалуй, нет... Хотя я не очень понимаю, каким образом наличие довольно равнодушного Демиурга лишало всех выбора, — заметил Тони, что-то решил про себя и улыбнулся. — В любом случае, вести такие беседы еще до обеда не стоит.

— Хорошо, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь менее опасном. Хоть ваш зомби и сказал, кому принадлежит, предлагаю для начала представиться.

— О, действительно, как невежливо с моей стороны. Меня зовут Энтони Эдвард Старк, можно Тони, и, предвосхищая расспросы, прямые или окольные, я не владею магией и никогда не поклонялся Демиургу, живому или мертвому. Местные кое-как усвоили эту концепцию и чаще зовут меня изобретателем. Я не спорю.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Стив церемонно поклонился. — У инквизиторов нет фамилий, а мое имя — Стивен. Можно Стив.

— Взаимно, — Старк глянул на него с интересом. — А куда деваются фамилии инквизиторов? Не могут же все члены этого ордена происходить из крестьян?..

— Принося клятвы, мы от них отказываемся, — пожал плечами Стив. — Мы ведь все делаемся братьями и сестрами, а что это за семья, в которой у всех родственников разные фамилии?

— Ну так брали бы себе какую-нибудь одну, общую, — предложил Тони, усмехаясь. — Можно было бы выбрать звучную и говорящую, вроде... как там зовут то копье? Богоубийца?

— Интересная идея, — вполне серьезно кивнул Стив. — Я передам ее Великому Инквизитору, когда вернусь с отчетом. Так почему же вы живете в бывшем храме?

— Потому что когда вся эта история, закончившаяся смертью Демиурга, только начала закручиваться, его выкупил у города мой отец, а потом здание перешло ко мне по наследству. Не беспокойтесь, никто больше не претендовал на этот храм... а просто так сносить его было жаль. Чудо инженерной мысли, нервюрные крестовые своды, аркбутаны, контрфорсы — и что же, что раньше здесь молились кому-то, кто теперь мертв?

— В таких намоленных местах обычно обитают неупокоенные духи, — заметил Стив. — Они вас не беспокоят?

— Если они обитают где-то за пределами этой реальности, то и пусть их, — отмахнулся Тони. — Я не владею магией, так что не могу с ними контактировать, а они со мной если и могут, то не хотят. Совершенно необременительные соседи.

— Духи обычно вызывают ночные кошмары, — сообщил Стив. — Как правило, люди так и определяют, где поселились эти сущности. У вас, случайно, не было проблем со сном или после него? Чувство усталости наутро, смутные предчувствия недоброго, мысли о том, что жизнь не удалась и пора бы с ней покончить?.. — он честно перечислил самые частые жалобы людей на присутствие духов рядом с ними. Он ожидал появления на лице собеседника обеспокоенности и даже тревоги, но никак не улыбки, пусть и несколько грустной.

— Я сплю редко и снов не вижу, — заверил Старк, прекратив улыбаться. — Кроме того, после всего, что мой отец и его синдикат тут творили, это у духов должны были начаться ночные кошмары.

— Синдикат вашего отца? — Стив припомнил недавно виденный старый символ. — Он был местным Верховным синдиком гражданских некромантов?

— Ну да. Потом, правда, перешел в военное ведомство. Местный синдикат перебрался в столицу. Сами понимаете, город небольшой, спрос на зомби был обусловлен только их высоким качеством. Нет Верховного синдика — нет зомби, которые могли бы конкурировать со столичными.

— Чтобы делать боевых зомби, нужно быть не просто жрецом с набором работающих формул, а истинным магом, — Стив на всякий случай здорово напрягся — магия часто передавалась по наследству, а то, что Старк говорил, будто не владеет ей... люди вечно что-то говорят.

— Он и был. Но Демиургу не поклонялся, — хозяин странного дома, проведя гостя по всем важным помещением, свернул экскурсию и сам свернул к столовой. — Если у них и были какие-то отношения, их можно было бы назвать деловыми, но никак не мистическими.

В столовой ждал накрытый стол и полное отсутствие слуг, живых или не очень. Стив этому, пожалуй, обрадовался.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Насколько мне известно, в отличие от обычных жрецов, маги получали силу непосредственно от Демиурга. Чем сильнее веришь и истовее молишься, тем больше силы, разве нет? Иначе в чем вообще смысл воззваний и молитв?

— Это... сложный вопрос, — черные глаза воззрились на недосягаемо высокий потолок. — Мне всегда казалось, что от истовости молитв и силы веры зависит скорее магия варварских народов, которые поклоняются кому и чему угодно, только не вполне существовавшему и реальному Демиургу. Так сказать, источник шаманских способностей скрывается внутри шамана. А Демиург... не берусь говорить, что понимаю, как мыслят боги, да еще и мертвые, но позволю себе аналогию. Вы что-нибудь знаете о пчелах? Мне кажется, они подойдут.

Пока Тони обдумывал аналогию, они успели не только сесть за стол, но и приступить к обеду. Стив ел механически, толком не осознавая, вкусно ему или нет.

— У меня есть несколько бортей, — приступил к своей аналогии Старк. — Я совершенно точно уверен, что пчелы в курсе моего существования и, скорее всего, даже осознают мою роль в их жизни. Но им не приходит в головы молиться мне и пытаться таким образом улучшить качество своих жизней или что-то в этом роде. И мне это совершенно не нужно — я забочусь о пчелах в меру собственных сил и интереса. Признаться, я часто забываю о них, но они и сами неплохо справляются. А даже если бы я со всей ответственностью подходил к нуждам и чаяниям подопечных — я не смог бы сколь угодно серьезно повлиять на их жизнь, не влезая в нее грубыми физическим способом... не сломав тот мир, который я построил для них, если проще.

— Все еще не беретесь утверждать, что понимаете, как мыслил Демиург? — аналогия позабавила его. Пчелиное сообщество казалось идеально организованным на фоне человеческого. — А что насчет вмешательства в мир? Разве бог, который сам его создал, не смог бы изменить творение?

— Все еще, — улыбнулся в ответ Старк. Улыбка была... искренняя. Стив успел отвыкнуть от таких за время, проведенное в ордене. — Важно понимать, что Демиург — не бог. Он... демиург, создатель мира. Не разрушитель, не изменитель — такое слово вообще есть? И моя аналогия не распространяется на ту часть взаимоотношений Демиурга и людей, которая касается магии. За всех магов не скажу, но мой отец получал от него силу просто в силу договоренности: у него была метка Демиурга, как у всех магов, и Демиург честно отвечал на его воззвания. Но я никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы отец молился или приносил жертвы.

Тони потянулся за кувшином с вином и долил в бокалы.

Долил?..

Стив встряхнулся и оглядел стол свежим взглядом. Судя по состоянию блюд, они со Старком успели пообедать и даже выпить, но как и когда? Он совершенно не помнил, поглощенный мыслями, мрачными предчувствиями и разговором, хотя желудок, благословенно сытый, свидетельствовал в пользу того, что обед состоялся и был как минимум неплох. Стив решил не заострять внимание на загадочно проскользнувшем мимо сознания времени и обеде. Разговор был интереснее.

Стив задумчиво кивнул. Его мать тоже была отмечена Мертвым Богом, и тоже взывала к нему. Правда, она всегда утверждала, что он ей отвечал, но... теперь уточнить было уже не у кого. Мать была не слишком сильна в магии, возможно, потому, что решила не развивать способности, вступив в какой-нибудь орден, а старалась жить простой жизнью, с мужем и ребенком... что бы она сказала, узнав, кем Стив стал?

Тоже не узнать.

— Могу я задать вам вопрос из тех, за которые в столице непременно бьют тяжелыми предметами по лицу? — перестав улыбаться, поинтересовался Старк. Стив вынырнул из печального омута памяти и кивнул. — Почему вас называют Крысиным волком? Довольно мрачное прозвище...

**

Гость остался каменно-спокойным — правду говорят про этих северян: скорее, небо снова раскалится добела, чем они покажут эмоции, — только голубые глаза засверкали так, что могли посрамить пляшущую в банке пленную молнию.

— В столице не рискуют спрашивать о таком, — ровно ответил Стив. — Но прозвище не лишено смысла. Моя мать была жрицей Демиурга. Рядовой, ничего особенного, но метка у нее была.

— А вы — инквизитор, преследуете почитателей Мертвого Бога — хоть это и неподходящий термин — с припевом «Религия — смерть, и смерть религии». Да уж, — Тони вздохнул. Ему казалось, за прозвищем должна была стоять какая-нибудь более серьезная история, более мрачная и кровавая, или хотя бы таинственная... Хм... — Погодите, но ведь тогда примерно половину вашего ордена можно называть так же. У многих в родственниках были жрецы и жрицы. Должно быть что-то еще.

И снова этот слепящий взгляд. Да, наверняка что-то еще было.

— К чему вам эта информация? Уверяю, мой орден знает обо мне все, так что даже использовать ее против меня у вас не выйдет.

Какая прекрасная, буйным цветом цветущая паранойя! Тони только восхититься мог. Да, определенно, то, что было у широкоплечего инквизитора за душой, было интересно.

— Я не собираюсь ничего использовать против вас — к чему бы мне это? Я просто... любопытен сверх меры. Не зная чего-то наверняка, обычно пытаюсь достроить картину по частям, которые мне известны. Довольно часто угадываю, но иногда конструирую совершенно фантасмагорические версии. Реальное положение дел на их фоне здорово проигрывает.

— Я сам отмечен Мертвым Богом — и мне не важно, насколько этот термин неподходящ, — после долгой паузы проговорил инквизитор, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Я не просил об этом и никогда не собирался пользоваться способностями, которые такое положение дел дает. Не понимаю, почему этому придают такое значение другие.

Вот это было уже намного интереснее. Инквизитор — маг? Пусть и необученный, пусть неверующий во всех смыслах, но маг? Да, его прозвище наконец-то село ладно, увенчало собой светловолосую голову, подчеркнуло глубокую складку между бровей и суровую линию челюсти.

— Сочувствую, — наконец ответил Тони, надеясь, что радость от получения ответа на загадку не слишком сильно окрасила его лицо. — Должно быть, это нелегко.

— Я привык, — коротко ответил Стив. — Метка, даже такая «спящая», как у меня, иногда оказывается полезна. Она реагирует на использование магии, так что я могу находить скрытые святилища всяких безумцев. И прибежища недобрых духов. И артефакты.

— Действительно полезно — похоже, подобное притягивается к подобному, как металлическая стружка к некоторым камням...

Инквизитор вдруг еще сильнее отвердел лицом.

— Да. И поэтому теперь моя очередь задавать неудобные вопросы. Я не чувствую магии в вас, но где-то в этом месте она сокрыта. Очень сильная магия — такая, что моя метка просто с ума сходит. Что здесь творится? Выживший жрец Демиурга прячется у вас в подвалах и проповедует пастве? Скопище духов, невидимое глазу простых смертных, готовит и прибирается в храме, будто магические мыши из крестьянских сказок?

Ох. Этого нельзя было ожидать. Все было так хорошо, инквизитор — Стив — даже ничего не спросил про скрытую плотной тканью молнию, ни разу не упомянул святое сияние, не задавал лишних вопросов о зомби — и на тебе.

— Я не могу сказать, простите. Это тайна, которая старше меня.

— То, что называется «не ваша тайна»?

— Теперь уже моя. По наследству перешла.

Стив усмехнулся, явно немного нервно. За меч пока не хватался, что было хорошим знаком.

— То есть, это тайна вашего отца?

— Ну... в некотором роде. А, духи вас побери... Я храню кое-что из его вещей. Я бы отдал это Инквизиции, но он просил не делать этого, уверяя, что ваш орден не уничтожит эту... вещь, как должен бы по идее, а попытается воспользоваться ею и возвыситься еще сильнее. Почему-то ему этого не хотелось.

Бешеный взгляд враз стал отстраненным — инквизитор думал, причем быстро, Тони почти мог видеть обрывки мыслей, проносившихся в его голове.

— Это не фолиант — фолиантов такой силы не было даже у старших жрецов и древних личей. Не банка святого сияния — оно уже должно было выдохнуться за эти годы, да и как его использовать для возвышения ордена? Не артефакт... хотя возможно — только возможно...

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, потом уставился на Тони требовательно и напряженно.

— Это... оружие? Очень сильное оружие, которое я не стану называть?

Тони почувствовал, что кивает помимо воли.

— Оно считалось пропавшим последние тридцать лет, но на самом деле... — продолжал Стив, сверля его взглядом.

— Оно и есть пропавшее, — наконец смог ответить Тони. — Браво, милорд инквизитор, вы быстро решаете загадки. Что теперь? Мне стоит готовиться к долгой осаде и тому, что придется всеми силами истреблять ваших братьев по ордену?

— Я... не знаю, — вдруг признался Стив растерянно. — Я никогда не считал, что вы маг или жрец, так что тут мне не о чем сообщать. Но Богоу... простите, но такое оружие в старом храме явно заслуживает упоминания в отчете.

— Я могу убедить вас просто... забыть о нем? — без особой надежды спросил Тони, и Стив с явным сожалением покачал головой.

— Простите. Это действительно очень серьезное дело. Благодарю за гостеприимство, мастер Старк. Мне пора. Надеюсь, вы не велите своим зомби задержать меня. Они действительно хороши, будет жаль впустую испортить таких.

Тони тоже было жаль зомби. И себя.

Себя ему было особенно жаль — воины инквизиции, одержимые желанием в лучшем случае уничтожить оружие, убившее бога, — «потому что никто не должен иметь доступа к такой силе» — уже мерещились ему на пороге.

— Мой отец создал это копье, — несколько невпопад заявил он. — Использовал слабое место Демиурга — силу, которой он делился с отмеченными. Отец же его и спрятал… по крайней мере, велел спрятать. Наверное, ему не понравилось, как все вышло в итоге. Думаете, у вас выйдет лучше?

— Не мне решать, — Стив забрал свой шлем и вежливо поклонился. — Надеюсь, Великий Инквизитор в мудрости своей поступит так, как будет лучше для всех.

— Для всех будет лучше, если копье останется там, где оно сейчас, — заверил Тони.

— Если это правда, оно и останется, — ответил Стив с такой святой убежденностью, что впору было скрежетать зубами и грязно ругаться. Инквизитор! Одно слово!

**

Стив добрался до штаба Инквизиции к утру. Он скакал всю ночь и даже не слишком устал — ему было некогда, он пытался составить отчет, хотя бы вчерне, хотя бы мысленно. Ему, как всегда, хотелось, чтобы Великий Инквизитор был им доволен... и совершенно по-новому хотелось, чтобы он не вчитывался в доклад, просто положил бы его в стопку таких же, прибывших со всех краев обжитого мира, и не заметил.

Почему? Только потому, что новый жилец старого храма был обаятелен, вкусно кормил и командовал слишком симпатичными зомби?

Эти вопросы некому было задавать — разве что метке, которая и не думала униматься, хотя храм и его ценное содержимое давно остались позади. Метка была горячей, дергалась и болела. В последний раз она так себя вела в ночь, когда...

Стив снова вспомнил это — белое небо, которое не гасло несколько дней. Почему? Бог умер сразу, разве нет?..

Пришлось встряхнуться и напомнить себе, что важно, а что лучше оставить историкам.

«Богоубийцу лучше оставить историкам», — вдруг произнес обычно молчавший внутренний голос, и интонации у него были знакомыми, но не родными. Изобретатель, духи его забери, как-то просочился к нему под кожу и теперь нашептывал изнутри. Великий Инквизитор предупреждал несколько раз во время проповедей, что такое может случиться. Медитация должна была помочь. Медитация и исповедь...

Исповедоваться не хотелось. Это было что-то новое. Почти как метка, решившая показать характер.

Он постарался не думать об этом, и какое-то время все шло гладко: возможность снять тяжелые доспехи, раздеться, вымыться, поесть и поспать была весьма приятной альтернативой самокопаниям. Потом утро кончилось, полдень прошел, и мысли вернулись. Стив вздохнул и отправился делиться ими со старшими по званию — с одним конкретным. С Великим Инквизитором.

Его никто никогда не видел — по крайней мере, не Стив. И его одногодки тоже не могли сказать, что знают, кто такой Великий Инквизитор, мужчина это или женщина, и так далее. Все знали только, что он очень стар, что он неизмеримо мудр и что он убил бога. Обычно этого хватало.

Рядовые инквизиторы, сколь бы громкими ни были их прозвища, не могли говорить напрямую с Великим Инквизитором.

Но могли исповедоваться ему лично.

Стив несколько минут думал, в чем конкретно будет каяться. По всему выходило, что никакой вины на нем нет, и единственное, в чем его вообще могут упрекнуть братья по ордену, — это сомнения.

Что ж, с этого можно было начать.

**

Исповедь как-то слишком быстро переросла в беседу, а там и в допрос. Великий Инквизитор — Стив только надеялся, что говорит именно с ним, — ужасно заинтересовался подробностями поездки подчиненного в провинцию, и вытягивал вопросами все больше деталей, хотя, казалось бы, какая разница, в каком стиле построен старый храм, какой формы клеймо «украшает» щеку зомби и какого цвета глазами может похвастаться его хозяин?..

О Стиве и его сомнениях разговор больше не шел. Ему это совершенно не нравилось, но забрать сказанное обратно было уже невозможно.

«Я могу убедить вас просто... забыть о нем?» — о да, Стиву очень хотелось самому забыть о проклятом копье и начальство заставить. Духи бы побрали его любовь к правилам и порядку...

— Так он сказал, что его отец стал делать боевых зомби? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался бестелесный голос из-за резной перегородки.

Боевые зомби были здорово полезны при покорении новых земель. Никому не хотелось, чтобы от рук и лап варварских народов гибли живые люди, а мертвых, ускоренных, усиленных и лишенных страха, сострадания и сомнений, не было жаль.

— Нет, только что «перешел в военное ведомство».

— Это одно и то же.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Хотя... он говорил, что его отец был сильным магом, так что...

— У тебя свои счеты с некромантами, поднимающими боевых зомби, — зачем-то напомнил голос. — У всего ордена они есть, но у тебя...

Разумеется, Стив и без напоминаний помнил, что у него за счеты. Нельзя просто так взять и забыть о том, что твоего лучшего друга, погибшего из-за нелепой случайности, подобрали и анимировали, превратив в машину для убийств. Но ненавидеть по этому поводу незнакомого и очевидно покойного некроманта? Вряд ли это был он, а даже если и так...

— Говоришь, его зомби был странным?

— Не то чтобы очень. Просто сохранился лучше других, так что остался быстрым и вполне смышленым, — пожал плечами Стив, не понимая, почему зомби вдруг стали важнее храма и его тайного сокровища.

— Хм... и сколько таких у него?

— Не знаю. Я видел одного, но, думаю, их как минимум десяток. Храм большой, кто-то должен там хотя бы прибираться.

Разговор в таком духе шел еще около часа, и по истечении этого часа Стив окончательно уверился в том, что о копье лучше было молчать. Или он ничего не понимал в жизни, или Великий Инквизитор намеревался собрать людей и напасть на дом Старка, чтобы...

Тут Стив уверен не был. Чтобы завладеть Богоубийцей? Чтобы уничтожить его? Ни один из вариантов не казался хорошим.

«Для всех будет лучше, если копье останется там, где оно сейчас».

Стив мотнул головой. Нужно было сперва помедитировать как следует, а уже потом идти беседовать с Великим Инквизитором. А так... внутреннее равновесие было потеряно и на место спокойной уверенности понемногу просачивались сомнения — чужие сомнения, высказанные с чужой интонацией.

«Ты знаешь, что я прав. Не нужно было лезть в это дело. Отчет нужно было начать и закончить с „Он не маг и не жрец“, — не унимался внутренний голос. — Что теперь? Если в храм заявится боевой отряд инквизиторов, милой беседы за обедом не выйдет».

«Да чтоб тебя!» — уже своим собственным голосом подумал Стив, еле дождался, пока Великий Инквизитор отпустит его, и рванул собираться в обратный путь.

Метка на плече подергивалась и горела, все больше напоминая свежий ожог.

**

Тони собрал своих домочадцев — за неимением более подходящего термина, всех живых и оживленных обитателей бывшего храма он звал именно так — и кратко обозначил для них варианты ближайшего будущего.

— Может случиться одно из трех. Он промолчит о своей находке, и тогда все будет, как было. Хороший вариант, но крайне маловероятный. Он честно доложит о Богоубийце и за нами — вернее, за ним — придут куда менее любезные инквизиторы. Очень вероятный вариант, хоть и совершенно не радующий...

— А третий? — слишком нетерпеливо для рабочего зомби поинтересовался недавний гонец.

— М? Третий уж совсем невероятный: он доложит о своей находке, но вернется и поможет нам встретить товарищей по ордену.

— С чего бы инквизитору это делать? — скептически скривил клейменое лицо зомби.

— Из обостренного чувства справедливости и желания уравнять шансы? Из любопытства? Из стремления оправдать собственное прозвище? — Старк пожал плечами. — Я бы не стал на это надеяться.

— Но он ведь чувствовал копье, — осторожно возразил зомби постарше, сухощавый и степенный, насколько такое определение могло соответствовать образу живого трупа. — Он маг. Он сможет им воспользоваться, если захочет.

— Во-первых, это «если» очень смутное. Ты же слышал его — он не желает иметь ничего общего с дарами Демиурга. Во-вторых, не каждый маг может использовать силу копья. Что толку будет в том, что он просто потыкает им в своих товарищей — при условии, что он захочет обратить против них оружие? С этой точки зрения Богоубийца — копье как копье, ничего особенного. Нужно иметь очень специфическую метку, чтобы сонастроиться с ним. Я не уверен в том, что у Стива — именно такая. И даже если...

— Ты боишься, что он использует копье так, как захочет он, а не так, как ты скажешь? — из густой тени шагнуло ближе к свету анимированное женское тело, фигуристое и со всех сторон симпатичное, будь оно живым.

— Не так, как я попрошу, — поправил Тони, мельком глянув на собеседницу. — Я — не Великий Инквизитор, у меня в голове нет никакого единственно верного плана обустройства мира. Неважно. Что бы там ни было, мы должны готовиться к худшему. Я бы предложил всем живым убраться из башни куда подальше.

Живых было немного: пожилая кухарка, ее молодая помощница и горничная. Особых возражений у них не возникло: встревать в дрязги самого крупного ордена религиеборцев и собственного странного хозяина охоты не было.

— Вы уж берегите себя, — только и сказала кухарка. — Вы-то живой, не то, что эти... хотя они тоже пусть себя берегут.

— Все будет хорошо, — беспечно отозвался молодой зомби.

— Что покойнику хорошо... — проворчала кухарка. — Не бойтесь, мы не проболтаемся.

— Я боюсь не того, что вы кому-то проболтаетесь, а того, что моя кухня опустеет, когда все это закончится, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Я вас не прогоняю, а только прошу спрятаться. И да, все будет хорошо — мне-то можно верить, я живой.

— Условно, — тихо добавила зомби-женщина.

— Как и все мы, — согласно шепнули ей коллеги.

**

Стив добрался до городка еще до рассвета. Округа спала, но в старом храме кипела тихая активность.

Давешний молодой зомби, вися на крайне ненадежного вида ремнях, крепил на высокое стрельчатое окно металлические ставни. Увидев Стива, он довольно пугающе ухмыльнулся и сказал кому-то внизу:

— Что ж, инквизитор здесь. Будем делать ставки?

— Перестань, — отозвалась темнота снизу женским голосом. — Это в кои-то веки не смешно. Пойдемте, инквизитор, мастер сказал привести вас к нему, если вы появитесь.

Этого зомби Стив во время первого визита не видел, так что пошел за поднятой женщиной с некоторой опаской, настороженно оглядываясь по пути.

Многие окна уже были забраны металлом, сложная внутренняя планировка сделалась и вовсе труднопроходимой: то тут, то там прямые пути были перегорожены очень аккуратными баррикадами.

— Я так понимаю, вы готовитесь к прибытию инквизиторов, — даже не спросил, а утвердительно заявил Стив.

— Да. Кажется, вы не с ними?

Стив замялся. Он не знал, что думать на этот счет, а времени отключиться от внешнего мира, разобраться в себе и разложить все в голове по полочкам у него явно не было.

Ответа, впрочем, зомби явно не ждала.

— Проходите, — проведя Стива под какими-то свисающими металлическими штуками самого мрачного вида, заявила она. — Советую прикрыть глаза.

Стив не понял, но к совету прислушался — и все равно почти ослеп, когда шагнул из полумрака коридоров в залитую неестественно ярким светом мастерскую.

— Что это за... Святое сияние? Но...

Откуда-то из эпицентра нестерпимо яркого света раздался тяжелый вздох.

— Я устал объяснять людям, что свет и святость не всегда идут рука об руку... почти никогда на самом-то деле. И снова здравствуйте, инквизитор. Подождите немного, я сейчас закончу.

Стив чуть поморгал, глаза более-менее привыкли к незнакомому свету и смогли различить в нем давешнего собеседника. Старк сидел возле чего-то, здорово похожего на огромную, размером со среднюю комнату, банку. В банке бесновалась молния, сияя так, что в мастерской не оставалось места даже крохотным клочкам тени. Глаза Тони были предусмотрительно защищены тяжелыми очками с темными стеклами, а большую часть тела покрывала странная броня. Она тоже светилась, пусть и не так ярко, как молния... заряжавшая ее?

Стиву не хватало слов и аналогий, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. Ближе всего был процесс переливания святого сияния из сосудов-накопителей в лампы погонщиков и жезлы некромантов. Но этот свет не был магическим... или близость копья мешала ему замечать менее значительные проявления магии.

Молния в банке чуть присмирела и сменила цвет, из бело-голубой став желтоватой и будто бы более спокойной — кажется, она отдала часть своей силы доспехам хозяина. Тони поднялся, скрежетнув сочленениями пластин, задернул банку плотной шторой. После нестерпимой яркости обычный полумрак показался едва ли не непроглядной тьмой, и Стив снова заморгал, стремясь поскорее вернуть себе четкость зрения.

— Что это за доспехи? Зачем они светятся?

— Для красоты, — усмехнулся Тони и обратил взгляд к зомби: — Собери остальных, пусть тоже подзарядятся. Только не переусердствуйте как в прошлый раз, снова я этой беготни ошпаренных зайцев по стенам не вынесу.

— Как ошпаренный заяц носился только один, но он всегда такой.

— Как скажешь. Идемте, Стив, кажется, нам снова есть, что обсудить.

Они пошли куда-то вглубь храма, добрались до незаметного прохода к нижним ярусам. Стив легко двигался в своих латах, за много лет сроднившись с ними, так что видел наметанным глазом: Тони не привык носить такие тяжелые доспехи... правда, его доспехи, кажется, несли себя сами — даже шаги металлических подошв по каменному полу были почти не слышны.

— Старая разработка отца, которую я переделал и облегчил, — пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Старк. — Изначально-то это должна была быть самоходная повозка — не все же грузы на волах тягать с одного края мира на другой? Я оставил только базовый принцип... движущую силу, если можно так это назвать. Ну и металл, да.

— А просто доспехи вам чем нехороши?

— Они не могут вынести всего, с чем, возможно, мне придется сегодня столкнуться. Ах да: еще они не летают, или я чего-то не знаю о современных доспехах, — отмахнулся Тони, снова скрежетнув каким-то суставом.

За разговором они спускались все ниже и ниже под старый храм, а метка Стива горела все сильнее и сильнее, сообщая, что цель уже очень близка.

— Я пропущу часть про летающие доспехи мимо ушей, — решил он пока. — Что вы велели сделать своим зомби? Подзарядиться?..

— Да. Долго объяснять, — Тони остановился у ничем не примечательной стены, внимательно осмотрел ее и нажал на три кирпича разом, для чего ему пришлось раскинуть руки, нащупывая боковые, и упереться в верхний головой. Стена, помедлив, принялась опускаться вниз, грохоча.

Стив шумно выдохнул, стараясь не вскрикнуть. Плечо ныло и выламывало так, словно невидимая, но злонамеренная сила задалась целью провернуть его на полный круг.

Старк внимательно и словно с сочувствием посмотрел на него.

— Метка? — понимающе спросил он. — Отцу тоже приходилось нелегко, особенно когда копье было уже почти готово.

— Почему? Он же, если вы не лжете, лично создал это копье. Оно должно было его... слушаться?

— Ну, во-первых, над копьем работал не только мой отец. А во-вторых... Вас-инквизитора тоже кое-кто создал. Должны ли вы его слушаться? — Старк спрашивал вроде бы с ехидцей, но глаза у него были серьезные. — Вы знаете, почему этим оружием оказалось возможно убить Демиурга? Не потому, что оно какое-то особенно острое, длинное или изукрашенное, нет. Потому, что в нем заключена коллективная воля его создателей, их общие магические способности и намерение избавиться от, как им казалось, контролировавшей их через эти способности силы.

— Вы говорили, что ваш отец в это не верил. В контроль.

— Он мало во что верил, кроме себя. Здравый подход, — Старк зашагал по открывшемуся коридору, на пятом шаге замер и сделал Стиву знак остановиться тоже. — Ловушка в полу, нужно перепрыгнуть вон на ту плиту с глазом, — сообщив об этом, Тони легко и беззвучно, как мотылек, перепорхнул предполагаемую ловушку. Стив только головой покачал: похоже, доспехи и правда могли летать.

Сам Стив летать не умел, но прыгучестью обижен не был, так что перемахнул подозрительные плиты пола следом.

— Если ему лично никак не мешал Демиург, зачем он?..

— Стал работать над орудием убийства? Ему было интересно, что получится, — Тони пожал плечами, и пластины доспеха сместились и вернулись на место уже без скрежета. — Признаться, мне бы на его месте тоже было любопытно, но не настолько, чтобы отдавать Богоубийце собственную жизнь. Впрочем, отец еще при жизни говорил, что я плохо умею концентрироваться на какой-то одной задаче.

— Погодите, — Стив дернул плечом, будто прося метку не влезать в разговор и потерпеть. — В каком смысле — «отдал собственную жизнь»?

— В том самом. Откуда, думаете, чужая воля взялась в копье? Все, кто над ним работал, в итоге были убиты им, — Тони чуть помрачнел. — Отчасти я храню его потому, что в нем живет дух моего отца. Но в основном...

— Я понял, — Стив действительно понял и немедленно представил себе, что могло бы случиться, не затеряйся Богоубийца тридцать лет назад так удобно. По спине побежали холодные муравьи ужаса. — В нем теперь не только воля создателей, но и...

— Да. Все, кто погибает от этого копья, добавляют свою волю и силу в общую копилку. Даже Демиург, — Тони грустно кивнул, сделал еще несколько шагов по коридору, обошел очередной подозрительный участок по стеночке. — Я не знаю, можно ли их освободить просто уничтожив Богоубийцу. Я даже не уверен, что его можно уничтожить и безопасно ли это для окружающего мира. Как бы то ни было, отдавать его вашему Великому Инквизитору я не собираюсь. Однажды он уже использовал это оружие в своих целях — и сжульничал.

Еще несколько поворотов коридора, еще пара прыжков и осторожных перебежек — и они оказались в небольшой подземной камере. Стив даже почувствовал легкое разочарование — он-то думал, что легендарное и опасное сокровище храма будет храниться в мрачно-торжественном подземном зале с колоннами и статуями, не меньше. Реальность оказалась куда прозаичнее: Богоубийца висел в стенном кольце-креплении и выглядел... обычным копьем.

— Я не понимаю, как можно сжульничать, убивая Бога, — чуть заторможено проговорил Стив, рассматривая цель их блужданий по подземельям. Вблизи от копья метка почему-то унялась и не дергалась больше, только горела.

— Я думаю, есть даже несколько способов, но проверить мы все равно не сможем: Демиург-то был только один, — Старк говорил, а сам внимательно рассматривал Стива, будто ждал чего-то от его встречи с Богоубийцей. — Понятное дело, мой отец со товарищи не стал бы делать оружие, которое убивает не только цель, но и всех, кто к нему прикоснется с целью использовать, — у него было не настолько черное чувство юмора. Тем не менее, у этой... сущности, — он кивнул на копье, то никак не отреагировало, — все-таки есть встроенная защита от неправомерного использования. Грубо говоря, с толком использовать копье может далеко не каждый человек. И даже не каждый отмеченный Мертвым Богом, если пользоваться терминологией вашего ордена. Я, например, не могу, — Тони протянул руку к копью, спокойно снял его со стены и немного покрутил. — Видите? Оружие как оружие, ничего особенного. Будь у меня метка вроде вашей, все было бы куда интереснее...

И вот опять этот взгляд — такой заинтересованный и отстраненный разом. Стив понял, что участвует в каком-то мысленном эксперименте этого странного типа, и пониманию не обрадовался.

— В каком смысле «интереснее»? Копье убивает людей с меткой, которые пытаются его использовать, или есть другие варианты?

— Конечно, есть, как бы оно иначе вообще смогло прикончить Демиурга? Просто оно было сделано под одну конкретную руку, одного человека, который и должен был осуществить великий в своем безумии замысел. Но он, видите ли, куда-то запропал, когда все было уже готово, так что копьем завладел будущий Великий Инквизитор.

— То есть... он вроде меня? Он отмечен Мертвым Богом и способен к магии? — Стив прищурился. Ничего подобного ему никто за все время в ордене не рассказывал — и правильно делал, потому что тогда непонятно было бы, почему это прозвище «Крысиный волк» досталось ему, а не куда более заметному кандидату.

— Точно. И все-таки он не тот, кто был нужен. Не «избранный», если хотите, — Старк кривовато улыбнулся и повесил копье обратно на стену.

— Тогда почему у него все получилось?

— Определим для начала «все». Он сумел убить Демиурга — это бесспорно. Остальное пошло совсем не так, как должно было. Начнем с того, что копье попыталось забрать его волю и жизнь, приняв за одного из создателей.

— Но Великий Инквизитор жив...

— Ой ли? Давно вы его в последний раз видели? — прищурился Тони.

— Я говорил с ним совсем недавно.

— Я спросил, давно ли вы его видели, — Старк покачал головой, отчего шлем, плотно охватывавший его голову, принялся ловить блики и отсветы от факелов на стенах. Стив поневоле задумался, кто регулярно спускался сюда, чтобы эти факелы менять и зажигать. — Уверен, что его давным-давно не видели не только вы, а вообще никто. Это потому, что архиличи — а он в лучшем случае архилич — как правило пугают людей. Они такие, знаете, сушеные, выглядят как лишенные кожи, обычно еще и какого-нибудь странного цвета... Есть, конечно, способы поддерживать себя в более-менее человеческом виде, но на это нужно очень много энергии. Просто неимоверное количество.

Какие-то шестеренки в голове Стива провернулись с отчетливым жужжанием и закрутились все быстрее и быстрее.

— Ваши зомби и ваша банка с молнией.

— Точно. И, кстати, они не то чтобы зомби. Просто так всем проще — горожане не задают лишних вопросов, а сами ребята свободно перемещаются, слушают и смотрят.

— Ну да, кто поверит в то, что зомби могут шпионить или хотя бы просто думать, — Стив вздохнул. — Откуда они у вас, кстати, взялись?

— Вы выбрали самый простой вопрос из списка, да? — усмехнулся Старк. — Хорошо, давайте начнем с малого. Для этого нужно сперва мысленно перенестись в ту ночь, когда Демиурга убили. Вы ведь застали ее?

— Да, но был очень мал.

— Ну, я был уже практически взрослым. И это отчасти повлияло на то, что мы имеем теперь...

Старк привалился к стене, скрестил на груди руки, насколько позволяла гибкость сочленений доспехов, и принялся рассказывать.

**

Он прекрасно помнил ту ночь, когда фактически умер, и то, что мир за пределами старого храма по сей день не подозревал о таком положении дел, ничего не меняло.

В ночь, которую после назвали судьбоносной, Тони осознал сразу несколько вещей: небо сделалось белым и настырно лезло сквозь стрельчатые окна; у него из головы выветрился тщательно накапливаемый до того хмель — нужно же было помянуть отца, отправившегося умирать во имя собственного любопытства; с телом что-то было не так, будто все волоски на нем встали дыбом...

И еще отцовская молния в банке, всегда довольно скромная с точки зрения мощности и светимости, вдруг стала бесноваться и плясать, освещая тогда еще угол, не комнату, с лабораторией неприятными всполохами.

Хоть Тони и было велено сидеть в храме, лучше, конечно, в подземельях, он наплевал на запрет и пошел наружу. Он такой был не один: повсюду из домов выходили или опасливо выглядывали люди, пытаясь понять, что произошло, почему на небе нет ни звезд, ни луны, ни солнца — только белое марево, такое, что и смотреть-то на него больно...

Никто не убивает богов посреди провинциальных городишек: пафос не тот получается. Что это, в самом деле, за информация для хроник: «В лето Демиургово такое-то, по новому же стилю первое, Пятеро и Один собрались было зайти в кабак, но встретили и проткнули копьем шедшего мимо Бога»? То ли дело «И собрались они на высоком холме над бурной рекой, и привели в жизнь свой грандиозный план, и покончили с владычеством Бога, и начали Эру Свободных Людей»!.. Ну и минимизировать ущерб проще, когда все происходит подальше от мест массового скопления народа.

Холм был не так уж и высок, да и река особой бурностью не отличалась, и все же именно там и происходило то странное, к чему Тони было сказано не приближаться, но ноги все равно несли именно туда.

Он бегом добрался до холма и понял, что не один такой. Кроме шестерых, затеявших всю эту историю с копьем, рядом обнаружились еще несколько человек, то ли слишком беспечных, то ли слишком любопытных: наемница с юга, мрачно-красивая в черной броне, непоседливый светловолосый подросток, пожилой тип, похожий на книжника...

— Я видел их, — инквизитор прервал поток воспоминаний, скачущих как... как, собственно, поток между камешками на дне горного ручья. — Это ваши зомби, верно?

— Не совсем. С тем же успехом зомби можно провозгласить меня. В общем, пока на холме громыхало и светилось, на меня откуда-то выскочил отец, злобный как... как те духи, что, по вашим словам, вызывают кошмары. Пока он орал, чтобы я убирался и остальных с собой прихватил, холм накрыло чем-то вроде купола... или сети? Я был внутри, так что за внешнюю форму не поручусь. Изнутри было больше похоже на сеть, неприятного вида, будто бы больную — красную, пульсирующую. А потом мы все умерли. И Демиург, и мой отец, и ваш будущий командир, и эти люди. Не то чтобы сразу — отец успел подобрать отлетевшее куда-то в кусты копье и выбить из меня обещание спрятать его получше. Я успел сообразить, что что-то пытается вырвать меня из собственного тела — преотвратнейшее чувство. Больше всех не повезло мелкому — его очередной вспышкой отбросило на камни. Головой. Впрочем, не то чтобы он ей особенно пользовался...

Стив ничего не ответил, только посмотрел со значением, ожидая продолжения. Тони замолк, погрузившись в воспоминания, так что его пришлось все-таки немного подтолкнуть:

— Вы начали с того, что Великий Инквизитор сжульничал, убивая Демиурга.

— Так и есть. Копье пыталось забрать его жизнь, как и всех «не тех», кому оно не предназначалось. Но будущий Великий Инквизитор не захотел сдаваться легко и просто поймал заклинанием всех, до кого дотянулся, отдав Богоубийце их жизни вместо своей. Копье же не успело забрать их полностью — оно наконец встретилось с целью, с Демиургом, и утихло, исполнив предназначение... Ну, не сразу утихло, сперва вырвалось из рук и попыталось смыться, насколько я понимаю, а уж тогда его подобрал отец... С тех пор все, кто был на том холме, либо мертвы, либо на пути к этому. Мне повезло: я мертв меньше остальных. Ребята оказались не такими везучими. Я поддерживаю в них остатки жизни с помощью сияния, но вернуть их полностью не в моих силах. Это очень тоскливо, если честно: они разумны и довольно деятельны, но даже не помнят, кем были при жизни, но очень хотят вспомнить. А ваш командир... он не сумел обмануть судьбу, но не хочет с этим смиряться. Я почти уверен, что он архилич, но не знаю, чего он хочет добиться от копья. За тридцать лет Богоубийца не стал сговорчивее...

Инквизитор помолчал, переваривая информацию, потом вдруг спросил негодующе:

— Но если они не зомби, почему вы заклеймили их? Это недопустимо!

— Бросьте. Это просто рисунки хной, — отмахнулся Тони. — Горожане шарахались бы от не слишком живых людей — но, вот парадокс, абсолютно спокойно не обращают внимания на совсем не живых.

— Но они обращаются к вам «мастер»!

— Потому что я и есть мастер. А вы инквизитор. А трактирщик — ну, думаю, можно не продолжать, — Тони усмехнулся и снова посерьезнел.

Стив оглядел копье и вдруг ощутил, что оно тоже каким-то непостижимым образом рассматривает его, примериваясь.

— Я знаю, чего хочет Великий Инквизитор... если, конечно, все сказанное вами правда. Он надеется забрать у Богоубийцы свою жизнь.

Тут Стив нахмурился, вспоминая что-то, и добавил:

— И, возможно, усилить ее всеми остальными, что содержатся внутри.

— И что же вы думаете о его желании? — прищурился Тони. Богоубийца тоже прищурился всем собой, замерцал листовидным наконечником.

— Я его не одобряю, — решительно сказал Стив. — Как и похода на город. Как и попытки отдать оружию кого-то взамен себя. В конце концов, это попросту нечестно.

— Согласен, — кивнул Тони. — Мне кажется, если уж ты собираешься убивать богов, будь готов положить на это свою жизнь. Окружающие-то при чем?.. И что же мы будем делать, инквизитор?

— «Мы»? — удивился Стив. — То есть, мы с вами?

— Ну и с ним еще, — Тони кивнул на копье. — Не зря ведь ваша метка на него отзывается.

Стив потер плечо и вдруг решительно протянул руку к оружию.

— Что вы делаете? — Тони почти испугался, повис на этой руке — без особого эффекта, впрочем. Он уже и забыл, что собирался кое о чем попросить человека, способного управиться с копьем; рисковать этим конкретным инквизитором очень не хотелось. — Оно может вас убить!

— Мне почему-то кажется, что оно мирно настроено и хочет познакомиться.

— Не очеловечивайте его слишком уж сильно.

— А почему нет? В нем как минимум пять человек целиком, еще несколько — фрагментами... и еще один бог.

— Ладно, — Тони отпустил руку и сурово посмотрел на копье. — Если окажется, что я тридцать лет стерег тебя как дракон, безвылазно торча в этой дыре, только для того, чтобы ты угробил единственного вменяемого инквизитора на пару сотен километров вокруг...

Стив улыбнулся, странно польщенный, и снял копье со стены.

**

«Ну, здравствуй».

Стив покрутил головой, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит голос, и голос ли это вообще. Он явно был все в том же подземелье, но уже не в мире людей, а там, где живут духи, — смутное колебание чего-то голубоватого по краям зрения намекало на это.

Старка в этом измерении не было, что только подтверждало отсутствие у него магических способностей. Сейчас Стив этому почему-то не радовался — было немного страшно оказаться один на один с этим голосом-не-голосом.

«Это не он».

«Что значит „не он“? Метка та».

«А рука не та. Это не он».

«Перестаньте спорить».

Стив осторожно перехватил копье поудобнее.

— С кем я говорю?

«С нами. Тут больше никого нет».

— Вы — это кто?

«Мы — Альфа и Омега, начало и конец. Мы щедро даем воду из ручья жизни тем, кто томится от жажды».

Стив уставился на копье. Голос-не-голос был серьезен, но чудилась в нем какая-то... не издевка даже, а старательно сдерживаемая улыбка.

— А на самом деле?

«На самом деле примерно так и есть. Мы Демиург. И другие».

— Приятно познакомиться, — вежливо кивнул копью Стив. — Как я здесь оказался?

«Определи „здесь“», — тон копья несколько изменился, и Стив решил, что это уже не Демиург, а кто-то из «других».

«Не занудствуй. Он выпал из мира людей и хочет знать, в чем дело».

— Примерно так, да. И еще я хочу знать, можно ли как-то все исправить.

«Вообще все? Я думал, мы договорились, что конца света не будет».

«Это МЫ договорились, откуда про это знать людям»?

— Гм. Вообще-то я все еще здесь, где бы это «здесь» ни было. Можно ли как-то вернуть разорванным душам целостность? И предотвратить то, что затеял Великий Инквизитор? Я почти уверен, что его планы включают в себя много крови, а это...

«Недопустимо, — копье будто бы фыркнуло негодующе. — Я всегда был авантюристом, но никогда — убийцей».

«Все зависит от того, что ты станешь делать, — Стив решил, что наиболее спокойно с ним общается именно сущность Демиурга. — Видишь ли, колоссальная энергия не может просто исчезнуть».

— Понимаю. Сейчас она накоплена в копье.

«И частично — в резервуаре для отвода».

— Резервуаре?.. В той огромной банке?

«Ох. Ну, пусть будет банка. Твоя метка... резонирует правильно. Ты можешь использовать эту энергию, но ты не можешь просто деть ее в никуда».

— То есть, я не могу просто пожелать, чтобы все стало хорошо, мне нужно что-то для этого сделать.

«Да».

«А он мне нравится».

«А мне нет».

«Заткнись».

«Пожалуйста, тише. Тебе действительно придется что-то сделать. Как я понимаю, ты хочешь вернуть Потерянных и защитить кого-то?».

— Вроде того. Что мне для этого нужно сделать?

«О, всего ничего. Позволить нам воплотиться».

— В чем? Или в ком?

«Он или наивный, или тупой».

«Пожалуйста, тише! В тебе».

Стив долго молчал, рассматривая копье. Казалось, запертые в нем сущности неплохо себя чувствовали, успевали грызться между собой и были не прочь сменить наскучившее место обитания.

— То есть... я перестану быть, а вместо меня возникнет Демиург и компания?

«Не совсем. Не вместо тебя, а вместе с тобой возникнет Демиург и компания. Твоя личность сохранится, но обретет наш опыт, силы...».

«И совещательные голоса!».

«Не думаю, что голоса будут возможны. Мы будем как бы... как там выражаются смертные? Огромной банкой святого сияния, из которой ты сможешь черпать силы».

— Но... получается, что вас тогда не будет.

«Ну и что? Нас уже давно нет, — спокойствием Демиурга можно было гвозди забивать. — Я готов расстаться с иллюзией собственной личности для того, чтобы продолжить бесконечное творение. Но только если ты обещаешь творить. С разрушением ваш род и сам неплохо справляется».

«Я же тебе уже объяснял, это не мы все разрушаем, это энтропия неизбежно возрастает!.. Парень, обязательно передай эту мысль моему сыну-раздолбаю, пусть подумает, что с этим сделать».

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив и почувствовал, что улыбается. — Так что же, я буду... воплощением божества?

«Да. Победитель наследует все, и мы будем ему Богом, а он нам — Сыном. Это если говорить словами жрецов. Они такие странные».

Стив медленно выдохнул и кивнул.

— Что ж, я готов.

«А я нет».

«А тебя вообще никто не спрашивает, жулик! Надо было умереть как нормальные люди!».

— Стойте! Что будет с Великим Инквизитором? У меня ведь будет половина его души!

«У тебя будут все осколки душ, какие копье успело накопить, — заметил самый спокойный из голосов. — Ты сам решишь, как с ними быть».

«Делай, что должен», — глухо добавил кто-то другой, и на время мир вокруг Стива перестал существовать вовсе.

**

— Ого.

Это было первое, что Стив услышал, вернувшись в мир людей.

— А где копье?

Стив покрутил головой, осматриваясь. Подземелье было все тем же, и Старк был все тем же, расхаживал по камере Богоубийцы в своих странных доспехах...

Копья действительно не было. Вместо него Стив крепко держал за край круглый щит.

— Ну... теперь оно выглядит вот так.

— Занятно. И это значит, что?..

Стив набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдал с той же спокойной и значительной интонацией, что и голос Демиурга ранее:

— Это значит, что не надо думать, будто Я пришел принести мир на землю; не мир пришел Я принести, но меч.

Он полюбовался на округлившиеся глаза Старка, улыбнулся и добавил уже обычным голосом:

— Вернее, щит. Так мы договорились: создавать и защищать. И да, кстати, меня кое-кто просил передать что-то насчет энтропии, которая неизбежно возрастает, а вам нужно придумать, что с этим делать.

Глаза Тони сделались еще круглее и растеряннее.

— Папа?.. — одними губами выговорил он. — Он был... там?

— Да. И не он один. Теперь все они в каком-то смысле сидят у меня в голове. Хорошо, что не болтают.

— То есть, вы теперь — воплощение Демиурга и его... гм... свиты?

— Странно звучит, но да. Нам нужно вернуться на поверхность и кое с чем разобраться.

Тони кивнул и повел его обратным путем, только после успешно преодоленной ловушки заметив, что Стив не идет по плитам пола, а парит над ними.

— И с чем мы разберемся?

— Сперва — с вашими поддельными зомби, затем — с нашествием Инквизиции, а там посмотрим, — преувеличенно легко и жизнерадостно ответил Стив.

— Хм... Хорошо. Что ж, нам повезло: храм уже есть, ходить далеко не надо, божество тоже в наличии... опять же, место Верховного Жреца пока вакантно...

— Тони?

— Да?

— Продолжишь в том же духе — я тебя стукну своей новообожествленной дланью.

— Ох, слава тебе, я уж думал, мы никогда не перейдем на «ты»!

**

«А в лето Новодемиургово десятое страшный шашель пожрал все посевы, и наступить бы гладу великому, но Верховный Жрец сказал, что было ему явлено божественное откровение, и создал он эликсир волшебный, и оросили им поля, и издох шашель во муках страшных. А люд простой тогда в пляс пустился, прославляя Демиурга и...».

— Джарвис, что ты там пишешь?.. Гм, зачем ты это пишешь, да еще и таким странным языком?

— Кто-то же должен вести хроники? А для ведения хроник не всякий слог подходит, — бывший степенный зомби, а ныне Хранитель Знаний при очень странном храме обмакнул перо в чернильницу и продолжил писать.

«...и его избранника, а паче всего то, что новое божество часто ходит промеж людей, к нуждам их прислушиваясь и реагируя беспромедлительно».

— У тебя не хроники получаются, а трактат «О пользе работы над ошибками», — Тони снова заглянул Джарвису через плечо и рассмеялся. — Я бы не писал про «избранника». Кто знает, как там будущие поколения это прочтут и примутся трактовать?

— А как это можно трактовать двояко? — удивился Джарвис. — Не думаю, что потомки будут глупее нас. Они поймут.


End file.
